


Feelings

by SulphurXDrew



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulphurXDrew/pseuds/SulphurXDrew
Summary: Levi talk with mikasa about eren kissing historia
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi
Kudos: 9





	Feelings

"So how's going on?" Levi asked a bewildered Mikasa as Eren kissed Historia after her coronation.  
Mikasa couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what she just saw.

"If you let your emotions get controlled by Eren then you will get hurt." Levi continued but Mikasa barely listened and ran out of the hall crying.

After a brief moment Levi followed her.  
Mikasa was outside, standing by a pillar, crying.  
"You always protected Eren, risking your own life for him. And see how he's repaying you." Levi said.  
"Shut up" Mikasa screamed and slapped her hand over Levi's mouth preventing him from talking.

Levi slapped her hand away and talked again , "If he's not paying you dearly for all your dedication then you must find a better person. Someone better than him should be your partner." He said.

"Stop, you know nothing." Mikasa yelled. " I love Eren. And I will always love him." She said. 

"Then you have no idea what you are getting into." Levi smirked and turned around to leave.

"Wait." Mikasa called from behind. 

"What?"

"Wait here with me please." She pleaded...

To be continued. ....


End file.
